During the current project period, CCSG Developmental Funds were used to: 1) recruit New Investigators;2)support new research through a Pilot Projects Program;and 3) launch Shared Resources. These funds have stimulated research in areas of strategic importance to the Cancer Center, with guidance from the External Board of Scientific Advisors, and remain critical to recruiting faculty. This support is, therefore, essential to the Cancer Center's ability to execute its responsibilities in stimulating the cancer research careers of members and to encourage research in areas of priority to both the Cancer Center and the NCI. Awards are made based on a long-standing, well-established peer-review process involving senior and junior Cancer Center members from multiple departments and disciplines. This process is similar to the peer-review process used by the NCl.During the current project period, the following research areas were emphasized in the allocation of these funds: translational research, breast cancer, leukemia, cell signaling, tumor virology, molecular epidemiology, and cancer genetics. The most significant change has been an increased focus on awarding funds to young investigators (e.g., Assistant Professors). Of the 49 awardees of Core Grant Developmental Funds, 41 were Assistant Professors. Six have been appointed to key positions in the Cancer Center, reflecting the strategic importance of Developmental Funds to the Cancer Center's overall future and overall research focus. During the years 1999-2002, 34 Pilot Projects were awarded. Thirty-five new externally funded grants were awarded to recipients, including 30 peer reviewed grants. All of the New Investigators funded during these four years have peer-reviewed funding. Overall, during this four-year period, 37 of the 41 awardees, or 90%, have peer-reviewed funding. The eight awardees of 2003 are expected to received peer-review funding in the near future. Developmental Funds for Shared Resources facilitated the development of the Microarray Facility, one of our premier cores.